A display device including a reflective liquid crystal element combined with a light-emitting element using electroluminescence (EL) has been proposed (see Patent Document 1).
In the structure disclosed in Patent Document 1, a display element determination portion determines that one of a reflective liquid crystal element driver integrated circuit (IC) and a light-emitting element driver IC operates whereas the other stops operating.